


Beauty & the Beast

by CrazyKater



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related: A Body Worth Guarding, F/M, Fanvid, I'm a fandom garbage can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8861311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyKater/pseuds/CrazyKater
Summary: Fanvid, centered around the episode A Body Worth Guarding. Sometimes I do things because I think they're good ideas, and sometimes if I'm *really* lucky other people think they're good ideas too. This video is neither of those things. But I made it so I'm posting it. I apologize in advance.





	




End file.
